0: Pre-campaign Collaboration
In September, all players (whether in person or later online) came together to answer questions the GM posed us about the world of Tirisea. The result of these inquisitions are recorded below, and are canon for the campaign. The World Bartos is the God of Nature. * He has a passionate following of Warrior-Monks, who are the most mortally influential and powerful followers of the pantheon. * The Monks have a Headquarters in the Coral Isles, but also maintain a presence within every nation that would allow it, and just outside the borders of the ones that won't (such as Crag and Laputa). They even own a company in Great Trench. The only nation that has escaped their presence entirely is Mura'kesz, since they would most definitely not allow the Warrior-Monks to settle in their lands, and settling outside the borders of the desert nation is frankly not possible. Astor, God of Prophecy and Visions. * He was once a mortal being himself. * This year will mark the first celebration of Astor's Day of Prophecy in about a century. People will come from all around the world to drop their blood onto a sacred parchment, in the hopes of being selected to ask Astor's High Priest any question and receive a truthful answer. The names of the chosen people will later appear upon the parchment written in blood. The chosen group must make a difficult journey up a mountain to ask the High Priest their questions. 'Holiday: Night of The Melting Frost. * Celebrates the Spring Equinox with songs, stories, etc. Kazamara typically hosts the biggest international celebration. This year, the holiday coincides with Astor's Day of Prophecy, so the select group of inquisitors will be chosen during Kazamaran festivities. ''Tower of Apotheosis, secret mage society. * Its mages work from a floating tower high in the clouds over the ocean. * Rumors say they are in control of global teleportation, as they created it. * Their next big magical discovery is the ability to create sentient life' ''''The Dragon Wings, Orc Sky Pirates. * Kazamara sells airships to Pirates because money. They possess ranged artifice and energy canons. * The Sky Pirates have a Headquarters deep in the tropical rainforests of the East Continent. Their hidden stronghold is built there, in the remains of the old great Human nation. They are in the business of slave trafficking. * Their Leader is Lukragg the Unsleeping, worst of the worst Orcs. He was a General on the losing side of the Crag civil war (the side that wanted to retain their barbaric Orcish ways, rather than found a civilized kingdom). * Dark creatures from another realm serve the pirates. * Lukragg fears no one, except for his second-in-command, Murag. Murag is the only Orc who appears capable of having any sort of sway with their dark servant creatures. * The Pirates recently pummeled Dyffryn Caidris. The Elven nation was able to fend them off, but parts of their lands are still recovering from the assault. * Just last week, the Sky Pirates kidnapped Maharaja Mohamarr Zahiam of Mura'kesz. Inter-PC Relations Baygrith: (Hasn't left Great Trench pre-campaign) * After a messy confrontation with Grukk and a malfunctioning invention, Baygrith ends up hiring Grukk to protect and clean his wares and shop. Caireann: (Hasn't left Dyffryn Caidris pre-campaign) * Met Timmeron through a mutual friend at the University, they all met up at the Great Hall, but drank too much while experimenting with the friend's latest invention and caused enough of a ruckus to all be thrown out together. Grukk: (Has traveled to Great Trench & the Coral Isles) * Baygrith rammed into him while testing his rocket boots, and then hired him for security purposes (Grukk does not clean). * Healed by Perlapae while in Great Trench, and in return he brings her to Kazamara. Perlapae: (Ran off from home to Great Trench) * Healed Travize when he was brought to Laputa's mother's council because nobody else would. Travize is the first Human she has seen, and he gives her a river stone as thanks. * Healed Grukk recently in Great Trench, and he's escorting her to Kazamara as a return favor. Sajaina: (Never left Mura'kesz pre-campaign) * Caught "stealing" Travize's green stone ring years ago while he was changing in her mom's shop. He lets her keep it in exchange for the silk robe he tried on. * Met Salachi last year while he was studying under Ithal, and they chatted regularly. She stole Sal's pocket watch to prove she could, but forgot to give it back. Salachi: (Has studied in Mura'kesz) * Remembers seeing Timmeron study cool magic shit as a kid. * Met Sajaina, the cute sister-in-law of Ithal, who was one of his favorite teachers at Sharr Marivah. Sajaina would interrupt the end of Ithal's lessons to chat with Sal. Timmeron: (Has studied in Dyffryn Caidris, traveled to the Coral Isles) * Studied under Salachi's Mother, remembers her giant "Halfling" son. * Got thrown out of the Great Hall with Caireann and some mutual friends while studying abroad. Travize: (Has visited Mura'kesz, Great Trench & Laputa) * Caught a young Sajaina rifling through his things and gave her his green ring in exchange for one of her mother's silk robes. * Was framed in Laputa for assault and healed by Perlapae at the mother's house. Gave her a blue stone from his hair as thanks. Setup for Session #1 (Saturday, December 5th) Why is everyone in Kazamara for the holiday? * Baygrith realizes he is no longer safe in Great Trench due to recent persecution from the monks of Bartos and makes a hasty retreat out of the city. Kazamara is a simply close by and there are enough overland wagons to the city due to the holiday so it will be an easy enough trip without the portals that would surely be watched. * Caireann's fighting tutor can no longer spar with her after he lost an arm in the recent Dragon Wings raid on Dyffryn Caidris. She traveled to Kazamara upon hearing of opportunities to further her studies there. * Grukk is escorting Perlapae to the holiday celebrations in Kazamara. * Perlapae left her home in secret, wanting to see more of the world. Her chance encounter with Grukk presented her with the opportunity to attend the Gnomish celebrations. * Sajaina's brother-in-law, Ithal, helped sneak her out of Mura'kesz on board of a week-long Gnomish pleasure cruise. The first stop is naturally Kazamara, so that the vacationers can dock for the holiday festivities there. * Salachi...? * Timmeron lives in Kazamara...so why not? * Travize...? Why did they enter their names into the lottery? * Baygrith willingly enters his name. * Caireann enters her name and agrees to give her question to the innkeeper where she is boarding in Kazamara in exchange for some money, having fallen on rough times financially. * Grukk does not enter his name, but Perlapae does it for him using blood from his wounds she had healed, so that she can have double the chance of being picked to ask her question. * Perlapae willingly enters her name. * Sajaina ''wants to enter her name but knows she cannot. Upon her arrival in Kazamara, a man puts a knife to her throat in a dark alley and demands some very unladylike things from her. Sajaina is able to escape, but in the scuffle the man nicks her collarbone. Later, the man uses the same bloodied knife to enter himself into the lottery, thus entering them both. Sajaina has no idea that she's been entered. * Salachi willingly enters his name. * Timmeron willingly enters his name. * Travize willingly enters his name. Category:Quests